


Pilots are pricks

by akumaru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akumaru/pseuds/akumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean piensa que los pilotos son todos unos imbéciles, y no es que se equivoque demasiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilots are pricks

**Author's Note:**

> Ésta es una idea que he tenido rondando en la cabeza desde hace meses, así que voy a empezar a depositarla aquí. Serán sólo una serie de drabbles cada vez que algo se me ocurra, en un universo en guerra en el que Dean Winchester es un mecánico del ejército, y Castiel pertenece al escuadrón de pilotos. Y pues eso...

A Dean nunca le habían gustado los pilotos de combate. Sabía que eran de vital importancia para el ejército, y que de ellos dependían no sólo la seguridad de los bordes fronterizos de la colonia, sino también su sueldo, pero aún así no soportaba la manera petulante en que aquellos bastardos se paseaban por el campamento, pavoneándose como si el resto de la humanidad les debiera algo.

Despreciaba sobre todo a los pilotos del escuadrón de aviones caza, que creían que todos deberían besar el suelo que pisaban y que parecían disfrutar de la guerra con cierta particularidad, pero despreciaba con todavía más empeño al grupo al que pertenecía aquél piloto de perfil interesante y con los ojos más azules que él hubiese visto en la vida.

Lo vio descender desde el hangar en compañía de sus ruidosos amigos, y estos le lanzaron un trapo sucio encima al pasar y lo enviaron, entre risas, a pulir el fuselaje de cada uno de sus aviones. El piloto de los ojos azules le había dedicado una sola mirada, altanera como sólo ellos podían hacerlo, y se había alejado junto con su grupo sin siquiera abrir la boca. No se había reído, pero no había hecho falta, porque el gesto de su cara y la forma en que arrugaba la nariz, como si estuviera oliendo mierda, lo habían dicho todo.

Y sí, pensó Dean, mientras se echaba el trapo sucio sobre un hombro. Eran todos unos pimpollitos.


End file.
